Vampire and Werewolf
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Soul's a vampire that detests humans; searching for a mate with little to no success. Until one night he comes across a . . . werewolf? Attractive and innocent, Maka steals Soul's heart, but are they compatible? R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**Vampire and Werewolf**

"Hu, huh u hu. Nooo!"

"Ugh, stupid humans, you're screaming's giving me a headache, not cool!"

"Wait, aren't you going to eat me?"

"No! You dropped your purse. Here, I gotta go now."

"Wait! Call me!"

"No thanks not interested."

I waved my tan hand, disinterested in the stupid blond that had pure desperation in her voice. I was too cool for that. My silver-white spiky hair, tan skin, crimson eyes, sharp teeth, and nocturnal lifestyle gave me away. I was a vampire, and a BA cool one at that! I just didn't like sucking the blood of a human, so I ventured on over populated animals or would go to the doctor and get a blood substitute after my check up, which would last until my next one the following year. I was in great shape, and loved my orange black shirt, black leather jacket, gray skinny jeans and my black high top converse. I let my hair hang down in my face and was looking for a mate, but not just for the night, but for life. I wasn't interested in human girls, they had to many insecurity issues, and were too complicated, I tried dating my own kind but they were all the same, snobs with no life who thought they were better than everyone else, so I'd take a hike every night, occasionally hunt and just stare at the moon. I was bored, alone, and tired of the same routine. Then I heard a faint cry, well more like a . . . howl?

"Hhoooowwwlllll!" It was a silvery silky voice that drew me in, and then I saw her. She was so beautiful. She was as pale as the moon, bare skin exposed, a small pair, but still nice to look at, long dirty blond hair that barely covered them, long skinny arms, long toned and curvy legs, a great waist line, nice hips, big jade eyes, claws, fangs, and ears? Not just any ears, but dog-ears, and a tail? They were a shade slightly darker than her hair and she looked harmless, she was graceful, standing erect with her long perfectly tempting neck stretched out to the stars, eyes closed, shoulders leaning back, chest out, and dam* I was getting way to excited over this. Then I stepped on a branch and she looked at me, fear in her eyes, yet she looked strong, confident, and cute.

"Hey, sorry. I'm Soul Eater. How's it going beautiful?"

"Vampire?" Her head tilted to the side, just like a small dog would, so cute!

"Ya. What's your name love?"

"Maka. Maka Albarn."

"Well miss Maka, you shouldn't be out in the cold so, exposed."

"This how I normally go out." Her voice was soft sweet and completely innocent, just like a puppy.

"Oh, that so? Well I think guys would take advantage of that." I walked over slowly, taking off my jacket and draping it over her petite body. She looked even better up close, but she needed more meat on her bones.

"Come on love, I have some nice steak that'll cheer you up."

"Steak? What's that?"

"It's meat."

"Meat!" Her eyes lit up and her short frizzy tail wagged back and forth, as did her tight, rounded, nice as-. . . ugh! This is so wrong! Who'd have thought a vampire would be turned on by a naked werewolf?

"Haha, ya let's go. Mind if I carry you? We'd be faster that way."

She nodded her head and rested it on my shoulder. She smelt of pine trees, sweet honey, and the forest. It was nice.

"Mmm, you smell like chocolate and leather."

"Hu? Do I love?" I let out a low chuckle as she smiled, exposing her white teeth, she actually didn't have all her teeth as sharp and pointed as I thought they'd be, but some of her canines were quite intimidating.

"And you smell like the forest. You live there long?"

"Ya, Papa took me there a while ago, and I've never seen him since." Her sweet voice was full of pain and devastation.

"So did you raise yourself?"

"Ya, I managed to learn from a school nearby, they'd give lessons and I'd go to them. But I never had any human clothes to wear in order to go into town."

"Ah, I see. I can get you some."

"Really?"

I felt her tail wagging again under my arm, and my pants were starting to be uncomfortable.

"Ya, promise."

"Thank you!" And she kissed me, right on the jawline. I'd be lying if I said I didn't blush.

"Why you all red Soul?"

"Hu? No reason. How old are you Maka?"

"I'm one hundred and seventeen."

"Still just a pup hu?"

"Ya, and you Soul?"

"Oh well, a hundred and nineteen, give or take."

"Oh, you're still young."

"Yep, you don't get lonely outside?"

"No, and you don't get lonely in here?"

I set her down on the bed, hoping she wouldn't stand up and take the jacket off, but she did.

"Well, er sometimes. Maka, don't do that. Please."

"Why? Is Soul uncomfortable? Is Maka ugly?'

"No, no! That's not it, I just uh, think you should take a bath, ya. Here's the shower, take your time and I'll get you some clothes."

"But Maka's never been in a shower before."

"Oh boy, ok, well I'll help you, but you have to listen to me, ok?"

"Ya." She crouched down on all four, exposing her tail and shook her bum from side to side obediently, her ears twitching, and her eyes pleased when I pated her on the head.

"Shinigami help me, let me just to get some swim trunks."

"What's that? You're going swimming in trunks?"

"No, I just need them, I'll be back. Stay here ok?"

"Yes master."

"Don't call me that Maka."

"Why? Did Maka do something bad? You can punish Maka if she's bad." Then she turned around and looked over her shoulder.

"No, just never mind."

"Ok, Maka will stay here like Master Soul said."

"Good girl." This was going to be a LONG night.

"Maka, hold still."

"Maka doesn't like the water!"

"Please, I just need to get the dirt off you."

"NO!" Then she did it, her bust in my face as she tried to pull away, but I ignored the tension in my trunks and scrubbed whatever body parts were closest to me.

"There, all done." I handed her a towel, and eventually had to show her how to dry off.

"What's this?" She held up the pink underwear and bra.

"You need to wear that if you're going to be out in public, or around me at that matter."

"Ok, how do I put it on?"

I managed to help her, again, and she looked pretty good, I mean it fit her well, or er, never mind.

"There, you're done."

"Thank you Master Soul! I like it, what is it called?"

"Well the pink things you put on first were underwear, the bottoms are called panties, and the top part a bra, then I put a shirt over you, and you're wearing some sweatpants." I made sure to put on some loose clothing so I wouldn't go crazy, and I managed to get some holes cut through for her tail, which was constantly waging as she spun around in her new attire.

"Cute."

"Maka's cute Master Soul?"

"Hu? Ya you are."

"What's cute mean?"

"Well er, you're like a uh. Cute, well pretty."

She tilted her head again.

"Like a little bunny rabbit with ears and a fluffy tail, that's cute." Even though that was the farthest thing I thought about this sensual werewolf that was unknowing of the power she had over me.

"Maka thinks Master Soul is cute too!"

I blushed again and walked over to her, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Thanks." I looked up at her and noticed her pale ivory skin turn a light pink.

"Now look who's blushing."

"Maka is." She became even redder as she admitted it.

"Maka likes Master Soul." She picked me up and pulled me over to the bed and pushed me down and straddled me.

"Maka, what are y-you doing?"

"Maka wants to show her master how much she likes him." And with that she leaned in and licked me on the lips.

"That's the last straw!" I flipped her over and stripped off her sweat pants, leaving the rest of her attire on, but venturing over her exposed ivory skin, and small mounds that were her bust. She let out small whimpers, due to the fact that she had never been treated like this thus far, and then she said it, or more so moaned it:

"Soul! More, Maka likes it."

"You like this?" I leaned in and kissed her neck and nibbled on it. I was tempted to sink my fangs into her tender flesh, but I'd have to ask her permission. There's a saying that if a vampire and a werewolf fall in love, they can manage so long as they're both in agreement, but if not, then one of them will die and the one that causes the injury will live on forever to suffer the consequence.

"Yes! Nahh! Soul."

"Do you love me Maka?"

"What's that?"

"When you can't live without someone. When the thought of them with someone else makes you angry and really sad. When that person is the only one to make you happy, and when you want to be with that person for the rest of your life."

"Yes, Maka loves Soul."

"Can I bite you? It might hurt at first, but you'll get a rush afterwards."

"Yes, do what you want, Maka's fine with it. Just don't stop."

And thus I leaned in, fangs growing in length, and I slowly sank my white fangs in, hearing her cry out in ecstasy was a major turn on.

"Nahh! Soul!" She howled my name out and thrust her hips forward; arching her back as I immediately caught her and brought her into my arms. I then slowly withdrew my teeth and licked off the remainder of the blood, and she smiled at me with those beautiful jade eyes of hers.

"Let's get in bed Maka, it's late."

"But Maka's not tired. Maka wants Soul."

"And Soul wants Maka, so that's why we're going to bed. Just trust me."

"Ok!" She climbed into bed with me and that was that, I found my mate and she found hers.

"Mmm, good morning Soul."

"Morning love." Our lips met as did her heated body to my cold one, we were bare as the day we came into this world, but we didn't care. Maka was always like that and I was a confident vampire with no shame.

"Maka's cold, warm me up Soul."

"Ok, come here."

She snuggled into my chest, ears tickling my chin; I pulled the blankets over her as she fell back asleep. Who'd a though a vampire and werewolf were just simply meant to be.


End file.
